


Absolve

by missblatherskite



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:43:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: It was her worst nightmare, and yet not.





	Absolve

It’s her worst nightmare, and yet not. It’s nothing like the others she has. Emma’s smiling at her, telling her she loves her, kisses her. And then there’s a knife in her gut and she can’t do anything but stare at Emma and her smile, her beautiful smile, as she holds the knife with Audrey’s blood on it. It was what she feared and yet…a part of her almost wanted it. She wanted to be punished, she wanted Emma to get her justice. Sometimes she wished she had been one of the ones drenched in blood, eyes blank and staring. Maybe it would absolve her of what she had done.


End file.
